


What are the chances?

by Party_Flavor



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Developing Relationship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pre-New 52, Slash, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the chances you fell in love with your uncle, right after catching an extremely rare space parasite? Wally is about to find out no chance should be taken lightly, no matter how small. And who knows? Maybe things would turn out better that he thought. THIS IS PRE-NEW 52 SO IT DOESN'Y MATCH THE CW'S FLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protective

Punches, bullets, and lasers were coming and going in the middle of the battlefield with The Rogues. He and The Flash were running all over the place, trying to aid his friends, and confuse the enemies, but truthfully, the only thing Kid Flash wanted to do at the moment was going to bed and finally rest from all the physical activity he'd been doing in the past week: between training, going on missions, and the final exams; he had barely slept at all. Nevertheless, he was needed here on the battlefield; he couldn't leave his friends, who were counting on him, behind. Not to mention how disappointed uncle Barry would be if he just left. Another lot of thoughts ran wildly through his head at super speed, while he dodged the cold ray that was being aimed at him, and then changed the course of the shot of a villain's gun so it wouldn't hit Green Lantern.  
—Kid Flash! Look out —he didn't think about whom the voice belonged to, instead, he turned around, and moved his body so he wouldn't be hit, however, he then bumped into something that just happened to be running at top speed too. One didn't need to be physicist to know that must have hurt.

—Kid? You (…) alright? —Flash managed to ask as he got up.  
—Just fine. I'm so sorry unc- Flash —if his mentor hadn't noticed something was up before, he definitely did now.  
But there was no time to have a talk, they were still being attacked, and he knew he needed to finish this fast or he was going to collapse. Before he could run away though, one of the bad guys got into a physical confrontation against him, throwing heavy punches against his head and stomach while Wally danced around him with practically no effort, avoiding his hits and annoying him more and more. Until the guy caught him out of guard and kicked him in the stomach, and then hit him in the head. Exhaustion was starting to show its effects as concentrating on running fast got harder and harder. Soon he was not fighting against one on them, but two that looked exactly the same, yet he couldn't slow down, that would get him killed, so he maintained his speed. It didn't seem to work because he started seeing white dots that got bigger and bigger by each second that passed. If half a minute was normally an eternity on speedster time, this time it was a hundred times so. Only when GL and Flash captured one of them and the others ran away, kid flash was able to take some deep breaths.

—Kid! Are you alright? What's going on? 

But he wasn't strong enough to answer; instead he supported himself in his uncle's arms, as his vision slowly recovered. That had been a bad week for sure.  
However Wally didn't take into account patience wasn't one of Barry's qualities when it came down to his loved ones, and so he would not wait until he recovered, obviously he'd hold him bride style and race somewhere he could rest.  
He didn't have any time to argue because he was already laying on Barry's bed, underneath the blankets. 

—Kid, talk to me please, how many fingers am I holding?

—Jeez, uncle I'm alright! Stop worrying so much —He should have known that wasn't going to work. 

—When was the last time you ate? How much have you slept the past week? It was the training, wasn't it? If it was I swear Black Canary is going to get it.

—Uncle, calm down! —That would have almost sounded loud if Wally didn't feel so sick. —I just need to catch some sleep, OK?  
Barry just stood there looking at him, worry evident in his face, as he argued with himself about what to do. If there was something Barry hated more than anything in the world was seeing the redhead hurt, and even more when it was because of the superhero-ing business.

—Can you maybe stay with me for a while? —Asked Wally. He had noticed Barry's dilemma.  
It was just then Wally noticed how that could be easily misinterpreted, and quickly attempted to fix it, consequently making it worse.

—Ugh...I mean, you know.

Barry smiled widely, half amused by Wally's frustration and embarrassment, and half actually happy Wally wanted him to stay with him, in fact, he hadn't done that ever since the creepy nightmares about his father or about some villain they just encountered had stopped. Wally had been a little kid amazed by anything and everything, whereas Barry had been his lifelong superhero; the one person he thought could do, literally, everything right. What the blonde didn't know was that on some ways he still was, of course much more realistically all in all.

—Sure thing, you can stay if you want, kid. I mean, because this is my bed.

—Were you actually planning on kicking me out? I'm sick!

—Oh, Really? Because you just said you were fine.

Both of them laughed briefly, until the room was completely quiet, with both of them staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.  


—I'm sorry for making you worry, Uncle Barry.  


The elder messed his hair as a response, before going downstairs to make some dinner for the both of them. Then Wally started to feel a little cocky about the whole situation, would the Flash do something like this for anyone else? Iris, without any question, but she rarely got injured badly, mainly because she spent more time writing a story behind a computer than looking for it out there. That meant that Wally was the (second, but never mind that) most important person to Barry Allen! Who was only, one of the greatest superheroes in history, a founding member of the Justice League. If getting sick meant spending more time together, Wally should definitely do it more often.  


—We still have to talk about the habits during the week that could have caused this, young man! —Barry shouted from the kitchen.  


Most teenagers would have complained he was too overprotective, but not Wally. He felt this tingly feeling inside when he realized he mattered that much to the Flash, perhaps because his own father was somehow distant, but also because Barry felt a lot like a father, and have him worry reminded the teenager that he mattered. At least to Flash, he mattered a lot. Not that he didn’t matter to the rest of his family or friends, but it was different if it was Barry for some reason; Wally figured it was a mix between admiration and something else he couldn’t point out. He didn’t duel much about it anyway: he was happy, his uncle was happy, nobody had died. End of story. Of course, the members of the league wouldn’t agree, but who cared about them.  


—Kid Flash —stated a low, masculine voice behind him.  
He jumped from the bed and grabbed his costume as fast as he could (pretty fast). There was something called doors, damn it! What if he were doing something private? Not that he would do anything like that on Barry and Iris’ room, but still.  


—Batman, I didn’t see you there —nervousness was almost dripping from his voice.  


—I know  


There was an awkward silence before Batman continued speaking.  


—I was informed about your difficulties during the last mission. It is imperative we run some tests on you to determine if this represents a considerable threat for you or for your team.  


—You mean, right now? —that had sounded more stupid than he thought it would.  


—Yes.  


Kid Flash figured he should go downstairs and inform his Uncle about the whole situation because he’d definitely freak out if Wally disappeared just like that. And maybe if Flash came with him he’d lighten the mood between him and Batman (yeah, right!). After a few minutes, the three of them were heading towards the bat-cave, in Gotham. (Still not allowed into the Justice League’s headquarters)  


After they arrived to Batman’s medical bay, Wally began worrying. What if it actually was something worse than he thought? What if Batman told him he needed to rest, and ordered him to stay home? Doing absolutely nothing! He didn’t know if he would be able to endure doing nothing for so long. Not to mention his home was one of the most boring places on the surface of Earth. They didn’t need to go to the doctor because viruses got so bored they decided to leave!  


—Hey! Relax, it will be alright —he heard Flash say at super speed, so only he would understand.  


—Yeah… I hope so —he answered in super speed as well.  


Batman glanced at them, hiding his mixed feelings of worry and compassion, as he read the results of the test. Sure, he didn’t show a lot of affection, but he did worry about his partners. The same Flash would refer to as friends.  


—There is an alien parasite on your brain, Kid Flash —What? There was not going to be an easy way around it.


	2. Weird feelings

—There is an alien parasite on your brain, Kid Flash

—Wait, what? What kind of parasite? Is it harmful? How can we get it out? And how did I manage to catch an alien parasite? I've never been in outer space! —Wally could have continued, but he noticed Batman rubbing his forehead in irritation.

—I'm afraid all we know as of now is that said creature has never been found on earth and has no apparent DNA structure. We will contact the Martian Manhunter and see if he has any knowledge on the subject.

—And if he doesn't? —Wally swallowed hard

—Then we'll have to wait and see.

The speedsters exchanged nervous glances when they heard the response. It was scary to know literally anything could happen, furthermore they really didn't want to think about all the horrible, possible outcomes there could be. It was almost like he was pregnant but without the good stuff. Not to mention he didn't really know if his exhaustion was due to his activities lately, or the parasite. What if they noticed the consequences when it was too late? What if it was already too late? And the parasite was in his brain, no less. It could control his body, his mind, and his actions! What if he ended up hurting someone he loved?  
Suddenly he felt Barry's hand on his shoulder, the warm spreading through his back and arm, and immediately all his muscles relaxed. A sensation of comfort started to take over. No matter what happened they would face it together, and make it alright; also, he remembered Flash wouldn't let him harm anyone. Anyone would have found that reaction a bit too quick to be real, maybe even unnatural, but not them. Their relationship worked that way; it was a speedster thing, or whatever reason ran through their heads at the moment. The point is none of them really stopped to think about it, they were the kind of people that just enjoyed life, no questions asked, an example was how they ran, they didn't think about running it just happened, as long as they had the right amount of energy, that is.

—Do we have to keep him under observation, Batman? —Barry hoped the answer was no.

—It wouldn't do us any more good to have him here than anywhere else. You are free to take him home, but keep an eye on him.

—That's good to know. So! We had a lot of fun, but I'm sure I left the stove on-

—You did what!? 

But flash didn't bother to answer, he just took off, so Wally sighed and followed him. He ran across Gotham in a matter of seconds, and everything around him seemed to be suspended in time; effortless he got to the border where Gotham ended and kept running towards Starlight city, but then, before he could get there, he started to sweat and path. He felt more and more tired, then things were duplicating and moving horizontally again. He had to stop and rest before he could see if Barry was nearby. Too tired to stand, he kneeled down and put his palms on the floor, and slowly he began to recover. Two minutes, fifteen seconds had passed, as Wally realized, with frustration building up, that there was no hope of catching up with Flash now. Why did he always have to be the weaker one, left behind? Why was it that even if he had super speed, he still was too slow?

—Wally! 

—Flash?

—Oh my God! I'm so, so sorry. I forgot and then ran, and then realized you wouldn't be able to, and then I returned to the bat-cave and you weren't there... —he stopped to breathe. —And... I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me.

—It's alright... —no it wasn't. —I guess I can't be your sidekick anymore, not in this state at least. 

Something felt like shattering, but neither knew what it was, or how they could fix it. No pretty lie, or comforting words world do it this time because they both knew it was the truth, yet Wally had been helping Barry for so long it had become a precious, untouchable thing. There was a silent agreement that Flash would never suggest Kid Flash to quit, and that Kid Flash wouldn’t even hint he wanted to stop. However, now it was necessary, there was not a question, he needed to stop in order not to get hurt or hurt someone else. It wasn’t fair, nor did it make sense. Firstly, how in the world had the space parasite got to his brain? What were the odds that of all the billions and trillions of miles in the universe the league ended up the same place a little, tiny, space parasite lived? What were the odds it just happened to like the Flash, so it got on him? And that it survived a journey back to Earth? And that it adapted to earth’s conditions?  


Apparently he just managed to have the worst of lucks, unless it really wasn’t an incident, and someone was behind all of this. But who could it be? It would have to be someone close enough to the Flash so they’d be able to put the parasite on his clothes, someone that had the ability to get out of the earth without dying, and that had enough knowledge to know where to look for the creature. The more he thought the less possible candidates he found. Furthermore, who could hold such a grudge against him that they bothered to infect him with a space parasite?  
Suddenly he remembered he was in the middle of a road, at night, with nothing but a spandex on; in other words, he has freezing, and wouldn’t be able to run home on his own.  


—You don’t mind taking me…? You know… —asking that was so embarrassing.  


—Sure thing —no happy accent in the end of the sentence.  


As Barry ran, he got warmer and warmer; and the heat got to Wally’s body as well. Soon the teenager was driven to sleep by the wind in his face, and the cozy feeling he was getting from the position he was held in. He tried not to fall asleep, but his brain had different plans, so he rested his chin on Flash’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His heavy breath tickled Barry’s cheek a little bit, and the smell of Wally’s body hit his nostrils. It was a bittersweet smell, combined with milk. Barry inhaled, deciding he could never get tired of that smell. It smelt like help, like friends, but also like home; it meant so many things, and brought back so many memories, he couldn’t imagine a life without it. 

Twenty-two seconds had passed when Barry turned off the stove and brought Wally to bed, he lowered his torso and tried to get him to lie down, but the redhead was holding him with a lot of strength, and he didn’t seem to like the idea of letting go. After some failed attempts, Flash decided it would be easier if he just went to bed with him, and also it would mean if anything happened during the night he’d be right there, able to help. Sure Iris would be eerie if she saw them sleeping in the same bed, but what she didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her, right?  


Barry lied under the covers, staring at Wally’s face and features, seeing them but only slightly, due to the moon light that trespassed through the curtains of the room. Flash could recognize the shape of his head and haircut; and also his thin, small nose, that looked like it wanted to go unnoticed. He then remembered what color his eyes would be if they were open in that moment, and what shape his body would have if it wasn’t hidden beneath the blankets, and in the dark.  
Flash would almost say that Wally looked cute... If only He wasn’t about 20 years older. Come on! What was happening to him? Sure Kid Flash was his partner, but that was it! There was absolutely no other reason for Barry’s behavior, and this feeling was just because of the hunger and thirst (When was the last time he had eaten, by the way?). Or that’s what Barry had decided to tell himself, and he could be a very stubborn man when he wanted to.


	3. Fear

It was two thirty on the evening when Wally woke up startled, he ran to the bathroom, almost tripping with the edges of the bed. He didn't event turn on the lights of the hallway; he just hurried to the bathroom, punched the switch to turn on the light, and looked in the mirror, his own terrified expression staring back at him. A desperate impulse ran through his nerves, as his body jolted away, and started to shake uncontrollably. He then put his hands on his cheeks stretching them in an insane manner, almost dripping towards the edges of psychotic behavior, unable to get in touch with the lights of reason. Soon he was screaming wildly and hollering on the middle of the bathroom, completely horrified to look at his own face, at his supposedly normal reflection. He kept screaming, even though his throat was already feeling sore and dry. 

—Wally? Wally! What's going on!? Please talk to me. 

The stranger's face looked grotesque, and horrid, much like his own, the skin was falling down, the nose melted like a candle, and the eyelids fell heavily in the irises. It looked like some sort of abomination, yet why was it so similar to his? What had they done to him? He didn't know, but he was sure it was a threat, and that he was in terrible danger, he had to run and protect himself. Wally crawled backwards, hitting his head against the wall, and then buried his face on his knees and hugged himself, in an almost pitiful attempt to protect himself against the foreign creatures, and the mess of distortions his world had turned into. Barry had to take deep breaths and count to ten, like Iris had taught him, in order to think clearly. What was the problem? Wally was on the floor screaming at the nothingness like a madman. What was causing the problem? Most likely, it was the space parasite. How could he counter the problem? He didn't know. But he knew who did. He had to get in contact with the justice league and he only knew of someone who was awake at that hour, and would help him. 

—Batman? —he had to try his best to hold the communicator still, and stop his hand from shaking. —Batman, I have a situation here, I'm talking Wally to the medical bay in the headquarters, please contact with the Manhunter and anyone in the league that can help. 

—Understood. Batman out. 

Now the hard part: getting the paranoid teenager to come with him. Unless he wanted to stay here until the end of time, he would take him by force; he hated to do this but knew he had to nevertheless. A firm hit on the back of Wally's neck would have to do the job. Taking into account that the young man had super speed, (easily tired, but nevertheless) and that he was hard to catch under normal circumstances when running away it would be almost impossible, not to mention he could hurt himself; he had to take him off guard. It wasn't too hard though, considering Wally had buried his head under his knees and refused to look up. Quickly, Barry grabbed him by the waist, and put Wally's stomach on his shoulder, while the other screamed, and struggled to break free. 

—Hey it is okay, I'm not gonna' hurt you. —he tried to say in a soothing voice, hoping he'd recognize him a little bit. Wally only heard a series of growls that made no absolute sense, but somehow the tone and frequency of the sound triggered a sense of obedience in his brain. Although he was still terrified, and if his heart was like a normal human’s he'd already have a heart attack; he decided to stop fighting, to just go along with it for now. Barry, on the other hand, was far from calm, he was worried, sad and scared. He didn't want to think he had lost Kid Flash, no, Wally forever. So many times he had called him slow poke and told him to hurry and catch up to him, and now he had rushed away from him. If he had been more careful about where he was going and made more precautions none of this would have happened, he also remembered how people criticized Batman for being too careful, but when it came to those you love, you could never be too careful. Heck! He bet Batman would never let something like this happen to Robin. "Flash recognized" beamed the machine right after he crossed the doors of the Justice League Headquarters. 

—Batman informed me you needed my assistance. 

—Manhunter. Do you know how to help Wally? 

—I will try to communicate with him telepathically. —he said, closing his eyes and concentrating for a while. —I cannot contact him, something is blocking my powers. I'm sorry. 

Barry bit his lip unconsciously; he really had been hoping that'd work. "Green Lantern recognized" the sound was followed by some footsteps against a metallic surface. 

—Flash! Batman told me about kid flash. I sent the images of the creature in the x-ray to some of my friends from the Corps, and they think they know what it is. There was a heavy silence, in which none of the presents knew how to proceed. They all looked at each other with decision present in their faces, but also fear of the news that were to come. Somehow they really wanted to know how bad the situation actually was, but they didn't want to be told it was too late, or that they wouldn't be able to help Wally, or worse, that he represented a threat to humanity and therefore had to be... Taken care of. But worrying would only waste their time. 

—What do they think it is? 

—You'd better see for yourself. 

They all walked towards the monitor and turned on the laser screen, there was some interference before they could see the other green lanterns clearly. One of them was small and well-built, his body resembled a boar somehow, while the other was tall and slim, and his body didn't appear to have any gender. They both shared an expression of worry and concern. 

—Hal Jordan. Can you show us this friend of which you were talking about? —the taller one of them asked. Barry held Wally with a firm grip and showed him to the camera, the boy had his eyes shut and looked like he was so scared he would cry. When they saw him they both looked towards the floor, their expression showing clearly that they knew what was going on. 

—We have seen this before with some fellow lanterns. I'm afraid this parasite was created artificially, for it has no known predators and seems to feed on almost any organic substance rich in nutrients. The criminal responsible for this has not been found yet. 

—That's what they say, but everyone knows the yellow corps is responsible —claimed the smaller one. —They benefit from fear, and that's the greatest evidence. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room the moment they heard that it was not uncommon to have disagreements with the organization, but they had never gone that far to drive someone into an insane state of paranoia, it almost seemed like they had gotten a new policy all of a sudden. Besides, they were not really sure if Yellow Lanterns were behind this, yet it was awfully convenient for them that the parasite caused fear. 

—Do you know how to counteract its effects? —Flash asked, finally. They looked at the floor again and seemed wary of answering. 

—We do not know the exact procedure, but we have managed to kill the parasite when the subject under its control feels courage and bravery. But we think that has to do with the Green Lantern’s ring. 

—Some researchers think an excessive amount of fear might block the parasite and kill it. Either that or make it even stronger. 

—It’s big risk —said Barry, determined. —We’ll find another way. 

Everyone exchanged dubious glances. They didn’t believe in his words, they were all thinking it was nonsense. 

—Do you have a plan? —Green Lantern raised an eyebrow. 

—Listen, you can go bet all you want, but I won’t allow you to do it with Wally’s life! 

—And I understand your position, but we don’t have any alternatives. Waiting for something to happen is betting with his life too, only this time you play against time instead of chance. 

The tension in the room could almost be seen with the naked eye. Everyone was trying to come up with a solution, and disagreeing with everyone else, they all wanted the best for Wally, but they all thought their choice was the best. Not to mention said speedster’s cries and whimpers of fear weren’t helping at all, on the contrary they were making things worse, adding stress and tension. 

—What are the effects on long term? 

—The creature grows bigger and stronger, until its fluids start doing a major damage to the neuronal connections and the subject would basically loose all rational capacity, returning to his most basic instincts. 

—How long could this take? 

—It… It really depends on the species, I guess. 

Barry started to have a lot of ideas in that moment; he really wasn’t keen on scaring Wally and giving him a bad time. There just had to be another way to do this, there was always another way. Furthermore, he was a forensic scientist, he was going to figure something out. Wally’s life depended on it. 

—I will try the opposite thing. —everyone looked at him blankly, not understanding. —If high levels of stress are believed to kill the creature, certainly the opposite trigger would do the same, and maybe even better. 

—If I may ask —started the smaller one, who had kept quiet this whole time. —How do you plan on doing that? You have seen his state! He is afraid of literally everything. 

—An over-stimulation of the synapses that leads to fear must have taken place, but not a shutdown of all the other possible emotions because the brain is not divided into physical groups of emotions. They happen all over the brain, so the creature would have to take down all of it, which clearly didn’t happen. So theoretically it is possible for him to sense other emotions different than fear. 

Everyone looked at him like he had just grown a third head. 

—Now in English, please. 

—It is not possible for the creature to prevent him from feeling anything but fear, otherwise all his brain should be down like a deer in hunting season. So I could make him feel something else. 

…And Barry could be a very stubborn person when he wanted to.


	4. Sandwiches

Fifteen minutes had passed since the last time Barry had seen Wally getting out of the room he had shown him in the JL's head quarters, and it appeared that the fear had started to stop. He wasn't able to hear crying or shouting anymore, and that had to be a good sign. Maybe when Wally’s mind was more rational he would recognize him once again, that is, if memory loss was just some side effect of the excessive amounts of fear, human mind was a powerful thing after all.

So he knocked softly, and slowly moved the door until it was opened, however he didn't get inside. He just stared at Wally, not knowing if it was okay for him to go in, or if he should wait some more. The other looked at him with wide eyes,  visibly not as nervous as he had been the last day in the bathroom, in fact he wasn't shaking or screaming, he was just tense, vibrating slightly.

—Hey. Remember me? —tried Barry.

—I... Uncle

Barry's eyes immediately lightened up, unable to contain a big, wide smile. He suddenly had an incredible need to laugh, celebrate, or go running until he arrived to Japan, then buy some food, get back to the US, eat, and see if he could do it all in record time.

—What was going on with you yesterday? You didn't recognize anything, you just screamed!

But Wally didn't answer; he just jumped into Barry's chest and buried himself on it with a firm grip. Barry jumped a little bit at the sudden contact, and tried not to pay attention to the blush climbing up his cheeks.

—Promise you will protect me —his voice has cracking and shaking. —Promise you will stay with me.

Barry frowned. Wally was still under the parasite's influence, only his body seemed to have adapted to the amount of stimulus of fear, so now he wasn't all crazy. Who ever had done this to Wally, he thought, would soon wish they had never been born, he would make sure of it.

—I promise, Wally. We'll sort it out somehow. 

The younger one held him firmly, still not looking up, or daring to move or do anything, maybe afraid the moment would shatter and the horrible hallucinations from the day before would come back. He definitely didn't want to go back to that state were panic wouldn't even let him think, being horror the only thing his brain processed. He didn't want to depend on others, but if he was going to anyway, he preferred not to be a nuisance with his unstoppable shouts and screams. Yet, he still was very afraid, his heart was racing up, and he couldn't control his breathing properly; he didn't want to look up because he was afraid of what could be there, he didn't want to run because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop, he didn't want to let go of Barry because he was afraid he'd vanish and never come back.

—I'm scared... I hate this.

Barry rubbed Wally's back trying to calm him down, but a part of him was telling him as long as the parasite continued to live inside Wally's head there was nothing he could really do to help him out. He still had to be there for him, he promised Wally he wouldn't leave and he was intending to keep that promise. 

—I know kid, it's okay.

He couldn't send him with his mom and dad! He was vulnerable and scared, so he had to be calm; if he let him go there Wally would die for sure. He needed to keep Wally close to him, he decided. He wasn't going to let anyone near him if that's what it took to keep him happy and safe. He hadn't been careful once, and he wasn't going to do it again.

—Kid, you need to eat something, alright? I'll go look for some food. How about that?

—No!

Barry sighed, but then smiled softly, as he got an idea of how to do that. He needed to get Wally to look at him in the eyes first, so he gently grabbed his shoulders and pushed him behind just slightly, that is, close enough for him to touch him with his hands, but far enough for Barry to look at his face and show his complete support for Wally’s situation.

—Would you prefer to come down to the kitchen with me?

That was _so_ absolutely embarrassing, Wally thought. He wouldn’t look more pathetic if he was five years old; at this pace Flash would think he was nothing more than a little kid playing with toys and costumes. If he only could control his emotions! He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to go out of the room, he didn’t want to move; and he didn’t even know why all that scared him so much, like his life would be in terrible danger. His heart raised and unconsciously he started to look paler and to shake more violently, he then shut his eyes and for the millionth time in those 2 days, he wished he would suddenly wake up, and it would all be a very horrible and scary nightmare. One of those that are so scary they only happen once a lifetime.

Barry waited for him patiently, but wondered in silence if he had been to harsh. He wouldn’t like to be the one terrified for no reason, and aware there was some creepy creature on his brain. But he knew Wally had to keep living, he had to adapt until they figured out how to kill the alien.

—I’ll stay here —he sounded voiceless, almost like his throat had been dried by the ammounts of horror.

—Very well then, I won’t take long. What do you want to eat?

—Anything is good.

That was so unlike Wally. The teenager was normally cheerful and loud, hollering in fast, almost incomprehensible sentences about what he wanted to eat and why, and then jumping up and down with excitement, as he told Barry to hurry up, or to race him to the ice cream store. Now he looked so small, hugging Barry’s chest for dear life, like when he first told him his dad had hit him with a cable for getting a C+ at school, and Barry had to force the confession out of his mouth. It was unfair how someone’s will and courage could be broken and bent so easily. After training and fighting for so long how come there still were people who would reverse you to this kind of state without even sweating? Barry didn’t know the answer, but he was sure those people were guilty, because sometimes it came down to just that: innocent or guilty, without the entire fake in-between’s people made up.

Barry raced downstairs and made some sandwiches for him and Wally, putting them all on a plate and then returning to Wally’s room. He still felt guilty, but he knew it had been for the best.

—Want some of these, kid?

He wasn’t sure. Who guaranteed the sandwich wouldn’t suddenly explode when he had already eaten it? What if it was actually poisoned, but Barry had been led to believe it was cheese?

—Don’t you trust me? —asked the blonde when he saw the weariness on the other’s face.

—I trust you Uncle Barry, I trust you much more than anyone on the world; you are a superhero and a scientist. I just don’t trust the cheese, or the meat. Or the sandwich in itself, actually

—Would you eat it for me?

Barry started to blush as soon as he asked that, as goose bumps invaded his body, and a fluttering feeling spread through his stomach, catching him out of breath. Why in the world had he asked that!? He should have kept quiet and accepted Wally would need some time to recover.

—I’d do it for you —he whispered. —Unless you don’t want me to do it for you, then I wouldn’t do it.

Barry could only make an awkward sound with his mouth, trying to figure out if that counted as flirting or it was just Wally being stuck with a parasite.

—I’ll do anything, just please don’t leave me alone. I’ll make myself useful, I swear! But please don’t leave me.

—I’d never leave you behind, Wally. You are an essential part of my life, there’s no Flash without Kid Flash.

—But… the Rogues.

—I’m sure they won’t mind waiting.


	5. Opened Fire

That night Barry Allen wasn't able to sleep, because he spent all night thinking about the mission he had been in space, where he had caught the parasite. Which civilization had been closer? Who was responsible? It was true such a creature would not be born under natural circumstances, for instance, how could anything have no known predators? It had to be born in a lab. He didn't know which lab, but he couldn't allow them to continue creating dangerous abominations for their own benefit, he had to do something, yet he was hoping the justice league would help him.  
Maybe the best thing to do was call the green lanterns and see if they had any news, and then ask Superman if he was going to help or not. Of course they wouldn't just go there and attack everyone; they would research first, and find out who or what was behind this.   


Thousands of kilometers away from Barry's planet, the most relevant members of the Green Lantern corps were having an important reunion. Everyone was sitting on a large circle in which center, a secretary was writing every important conclusion made by the group, which was made from all kinds of creatures from every corner of the galaxy, and all they seemed to be angry and worried.  


—A conflict with the yellow lanterns would bring us death and loss in exchange for little benefits. —someone said  


—So we stay still and allow them to infect our partners with their parasite, so they can later attack us and reduce our numbers?  


—We have to fight back. —A voice interrupted  


—Besides, we will have earthling warriors on our side, among them is a kriptonian and a green Martian with great power.  


Everyone started to whisper in   controversy.   


—How do you know they will aid us? — the first one asked, trying to hold his point of view together and not lose the few who agreed with him.  


—Because one of their friends has been affected —the other answered proudly, as if that was a great achievement.  


—How do you know that!? —screamed the small, boar-like, who had spoken with the league.  


—Oh! Please keep calm, I merely overheard your conversation, it was never my intention to invade your privacy. —the smaller one glared, with anger, at the response. —Besides, I thought the fact that the parasite causes fear was the most important piece of evidence.  


Everyone kept quiet as an uncomfortable atmosphere invaded the place to the point that the tension could be figuratively cut with a knife. No one dared to agree or disagree, mainly because they all had encountered feelings, in one side they knew a conflict would cause a lot of loss, but on the other they knew the parasites had to be stopped or the corps could disappear. However, to attack the yellow lanterns would cause a galactic war, and they weren’t fully recovered from the last one yet.  


—That's enough! We will talk about it like civilized beings and if they refuse to cooperate we will take measures.   


Nobody disagreed.  


Meanwhile, back on earth, Wonder Woman was fighting against some suspicious ships that had attacked on South America; as soon as they had arrived they had opened fire with no apparent reason, and kept throwing lasers at anything. It almost seemed that their mission was to terrorize the population.  
Diana flew towards what appeared to be the leader and tried to land somewhere, but they suddenly aimed the lasers at her. Thanks to her training she blocked the attack without being damaged, however she was aware she couldn’t keep doing that for ever. As she moved her bracelets in front of her body, she descended into the forest and hid among the trees, but as soon as she was out of sight, she started to smell something burning, her eyes widened in fear and realization while she was obliged to rise again. When she did, the ships were nowhere to be seen, but when she looked at the forest from above, she flew towards the headquarters as fast as she could. That was bad.

 

—Hey! GL! You there?

—Flash —The hero acknowledged the voice, that came from the communicator.

—Have you seen the news? —Barry didn't wait for an answer. —Turn on the Asian channel.

Barry didn't really hear it, but he was hundred percent sure, Hal Jordan had just sigh in that way that told him he was being an idiot, but mentioning the reason would be a waste of energy. 

—I don't know if you have noticed, but my life is not a vacation with cool gadgets, Flash, I have important things to do.

—Whatever, but this is really important. They found some corpses from civilians. Three men in Irak and a hole family in China, they were all decapitated, even the dogs. —His voice was caught in his throat for a few minutes. —The green lantern’s symbol was in their chest, cut with a knife.

The lantern's concentration was lost momentarily, so he was at the mercy of gravity while he regained it. A million thoughts crossed his head, as he tried to come up with all the reasonable, possible explanations that could hold some truth about the matter. It took him a few minutes (which he felt silly for) to realize this couldn't have been done by the corps, if they had wanted to kill someone they wouldn't have put the symbol on it; that was just stupid. Whoever had done this wanted the green lanterns to be blamed for the crimes, and if he or she had done it correctly, they would have no real evidence this wasn't made by the green lanterns; it was some sort of torture, because all the green lanterns would be humiliated, but they would know with certainty, that they didn't deserve it, that they hadn't actually done anything, that their nameless enemy had won.

—GL! Flash! We have a last minute urgent meeting in the head quarters; get here as fast as you can. —Superman’s voice interrupted their conversation.

A knowing glare passed between them. Something told them they already knew what the meeting was going to be about.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was standing in the hall, including Wally, who Barry hadn’t left unattended for less than a second in an overprotective way that would have made Batman blush, if he wasn’t Batman, because Batman doesn’t blush.  Speaking of which, he was currently showing multiple crimes on the monitors, all of them with the symbol of the Green Lantern corps somewhere. At this everyone glanced at Hal, but then looked away quickly; now don’t take me wrong, none of them actually thought his partners had done it, but there was this small voice in the back of their heads “What if…?”

—Whoever has done this, was trying to catch our attention —Batman stated.

—For what purpose? Unless they think we are really dumb, they wanted us to know it wasn’t the green lanterns. —Hawkgirl was annoyed. She hated to be underestimated.

—They want us to join the green lanterns in some sort of fight.

—That’s ridiculous! We don’t even want to fight!

—For how long? It will not take much until the parasite spreads. The corps will take action before that happens. Do you have any idea of how bad or good the situation is? You feed on will power; will power is easily broken by f-

—I got it! —Hal cut him, in anger. —I understand.

—I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to find out who made this parasite and make them get it out of Wally’s brain one way, or another. If your friends are going to help I’m all for it, but I would like to have your support as well.  —Wally was whimpering in fear, and holding on to Barry for dear life.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone considered Barry’s words. He wasn’t asking for permission, rather he was informing them about what he planned on doing, and it was understandable, because Kid Flash was in danger. They wouldn’t have been so patient if it were to happen to them, but then again, Flash was an incredibly patient person when he wanted to. If it had come down to just Wally he would have already started, but he was now part of a team, cooperation was vital.

—You will not go through this alone. If the corps is being attacked or targeted, it is my duty to help.

—I’ll go with you —Wonder Woman said, surprising them.

—The rest of us should stay on earth and keep it out of danger. —Superman suggested. They all thought it was a good idea.

—You are taking Kid Flash with us?

A glare from the flash was enough to shut him up. There was one thing Barry never joked about, and that is his protégé, especially right now, when the fear wouldn’t let him be in the presence of anyone without freaking out, not to mention he had just promised him he wouldn’t leave, how cruel would it be to leave him alone the day after?  If anything happened, Wally would stay always nearby, or inside the ship they’d use; but if he left him on earth he had no guarantees whatsoever.

—It would be useful if they are to cure him —stated the Man-hunter calmly.

—You mean _when_ they are to cure him. —That wasn’t a question either.


	6. Unusual is an Understatement

Barry's lips were centimeters apart from Wally's, so the younger one could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. The blankets were above the both of them, making the atmosphere feel more hot and intimate with the heat of their breaths and their bodies trapped in between; unconsciously Wally felt calmed and relaxed, trusting Barry to take control of the situation and do what he pleased to him. He tried his best to hold back the sounds that were racing up his throat, but it wasn't easy, he had never felt such a strong, pounding feeling in his chest, down to the mouth of the stomach, and up, burning his whole face. Barry, who was on top of him, slowly got rid of the space between them until it was almost nonexistent, in that moment Wally's heart was beating so strongly it was physically  painful, but at the same time it felt really right, like he had been waiting all his life for that moment, and it was finally there.

—Wally? —a loud voice asked. —Wally, wake up.

At this, he violently woke up, only to find the co-protagonist of his dream looking at him, already wearing the flash suit since they were at The League’s space station. What kind of dream had that been anyway? I mean, he knew what kind, he wasn't that clueless, but why in the world had he dreamt of that!? With his uncle nonetheless! There were so many reasons why that was wrong… yet it had felt like it was meant to be.

—Are you ok kid? Your face is all red, do you have a fever? 

He opened his mouth but was so embarrassed couldn't find the right words, so he looked like a fish out of the water, opening and closing his mouth.

—No! I mean yes, I mean... No I don't have a fever, yes I'm fine —he finally said, flustered.

—Are you sure? You can stay in bed if you're not feeling good. —Wally rolled his eyes.

—I'm fine, uncle.

Barry stared at him with his big blue eyes scrutinizing him, trying to find out if he was being truthful. It was funny how he looked so different and yet so similar to the dream, on one side he could see his affection, and the expression wasn’t that different, but it wasn't the love and lust he had seen in the dream; of course, Wally remembered, his uncle was married to Iris West. Just what would she think if she knew the kind of thoughts he was having right now? What would she do if she saw him grab Barry's shoulders and press their lips together, while he felt all those weird, foreign things he had when he was asleep? Would she be sad, angry, or maybe “just disappointed”? On the other hand, Barry would probably be grossed out and would avoid him until Wally got a girlfriend or something like that. 

 

—Very well then, let's go eat something. We have a busy day ahead.

—What does busy mean? You know what happens when I go out or talk to others, or I do anything in general.

—Come on! We can have a normal conversation now.

—Because I've never been afraid of you!. —Except for the day before when he couldn't even recognize his face but nevermind that.— There's anxiety, but nothing I can't deal with.

—So you only fear what you have actually feared at some point?

—What...? Oh! Yeah, I think it's something like that. —Sure!.. yeah...

 

Suddenly Barry realized that as a kid, Wally had been very nervous and anxious towards literally everything, and yet he had never feared him, he'd always trusted him. He then promised himself he would never let Wally down again, or allow anything to hurt him. Was it normal for him to care that much? Maybe it wasn't just a speedster thing because he'd never seen Jay care that much about him or any existent or nonexistent niece. But that was a monolog for another time. 

 

—Flash! Are you two ready? We're leaving in an hour. —Green Lantern shouted from the hall, before leaving again.

—You don't mind coming with me, right? —Flash interrupted his thoughts.

He should have known his uncle wouldn't leave him there, much less in that state, when the top priority was trying to make everyone around him not go crazy while attempting to cooperate with him. But it was like any and every possible fear he’d ever had was multiplied by a hundred. He was just lucky he had never even considered being afraid of Barry himself, sometimes he’d been afraid the elder one would not want him to be his sidekick anymore, or of letting Barry down, maybe not being able to help him, not being able to run as fast as him; but never afraid of Barry. He hhallucinatedted the other day, but he wouldn't have been afraid if he knew it was Barry.

—Sure, but where are we going?

—Outer space. —Barry said casually as if it was an everyday thing. Wally definitely had been afraid of outer space.

 

They would have continued their conversation but the loud sound of the code red alarm filled the room, accompanied by a beating red light. That was the one that meant the base was under attack. 

Flash told Wally he'd be right back, and then he ran towards the main hall, where Superman and the man hunter were supposedly making sure the ship was safe, so the red alarm didn't need to set off. As soon as he got there he made a fair amount of circles around the room to make sure he was searching properly, because he couldn't see anybody in there. OK flash do not panic, there must be a logical not-deadly reason for this, let's look at the security cameras and everything will be fine. With his nerves to the top, he headed to the ship controllers and put on all the security cameras on, hoping to get good news, but he couldn't see anyone, the ship was absolutely deserted, except for himself and Wally. Not to mention they were still getting hit by lasers on the rear of the ship, and the stupid alarm hadn't shut up. 

—Well, can't say I have not always wanted to do this. —he announced to himself as he grabbed the section in charge of the shooters, but he soon noticed he was going to need someone else to move the ship towards the enemy's direction. He couldn't ask Wally to do it; the boy could barely stay in a room talking to him and not freak out. However he had no choice.

 

—Wally? —he called him, after getting to the medical bay once again.

But kid flash was hugging his knees and taking deep breaths in a fail attempt to calm down and stop shaking. Barry sighed, as he thought how inconvenient this whole situation was, and how little choice he had. The blonde then, approached Wally and smoothed his hair with patience. Anxiety would get him nowhere.

—Hey kid it's me, I'm here alright?—the inability to form proper sentences was infuriating. —We can get out of this one, but I need you to listen to me okay?

Wally gave in the moment Barry's hand went down to cup his chin. —Kid, we are under attack and everyone has vanished for some reason. I don't know what's going on, but if we want to counter attack I'll need your help. —Flash wanted to sound like he was in control of the situation, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

—What? What do you mean? I... I don't... I'll never make it, I don't know how to and... They shoot is… for sure...—he stated to say only meaningless syllables as Barry cursed himself for being too straight forward.

—It's alright, I trust you. But you can't give up now or it is all lost Wally. —not really, but flash had to sound convincing. —Hey! Look at me Wally, I know you are afraid, but you have to have faith in yourself. I'll be there to help you, if you try.

That didn't make Wally be any less afraid, but it did give him the courage to still stand up. 

—I guess —his voice got caught in his throat, but he kept looking at Barry in the eye.

“The security system has been trespassed, prepare for battle”

Before they could even understand what that meant, a black, humanoid robot was before their eyes, holding what looked like a fake gun that had been designed to look way scarier compared to the damage it could do.  The whole structure of the robot's body looked like some kind of armor without many visible parts, so that  it wouldn’t allow anything  to break it down, and figure out how it worked, furthermore the machine looked in general like it was designed to participate in some kind of war. Well, whoever had sent it was not going to take no for an answer.

—Give in the D21, earthlings —the robot stopped mid sentence to shoot the gun at the roof, and immediately an indescribable disturbance appeared before their eyes and started to regurgitate matter. Soon enough they could see the other members of the justice league trapped in transparent tanks that were filled with an unknown liquid, fall from the disturbances. —Or prepare to suffer the consecuences.


	7. Unspoken

—Hand in the D21 or prepare to suffer the consequences.

—Woah! Wait, we don't know what you are talking about.  
"Currently earthlings call it parasite" a mechanic, female voice came from the robot's inside.

Barry and Wally looked at each other hesitantly, not sure if the machine wanted them to open Wally's brain and take the thing out. 

—I sort of have it... Inside my brain. You don't mind if I-

—We —interrupted Barry. —I'm in charge of him, so...

Wally rolled his eyes, half grateful for the speedster's concern, but a bit tired of his overprotective demeanor. Since that entire situation had started the older one had acted like Wally was going to shatter at any given minute, it was kind of calming but it certainly could get tiring after a while.   
A lot of beeps and lights came from the robot, as he looked for the formulas that could tell him the answer.

—The device shall be returned no matter the cost. —he finally decided.

Before they could even grab a toothbrush, another disturbance appeared in the middle of the room, and they got sucked by it. Their bodies felt like stretching and twirling around a space full of nothingness, then it was like being on the top of a really high roller coaster and suddenly going down, Wally closed his eyes real tight because he didn't want to know what happened it he threw up inside of the whatever-it-was location.  And then, just as fast, their bodies were hitting the ground. They rose from the floor slowly, trying to ease the dizziness, and subsequently failing at it.

Then, suddenly, a voice started to grumble and make weird, angry noises. If they had understood its language they would have known he asked the robot why on earth he thought bringing them to the ship was a good idea, and the machine responding him with the algorithms and orders he'd been given.  

—... stupid me! Not thinking about this before. —they started to hear English, from a small device their host had just turned on. Said creature was overall big, and with a semi-anthropomorphic shape, its skin however, was light green, and seemed to glow like the nuclear waste on TV shows.

—Forgive my robot's stupidity, it’s still a prototype. You see, my intention was not to kidnap you, but rather to acquire the device in a civilized way; of course I had to be prepared for other outcomes. You know what I mean.

—About that —Wally started halfheartedly. —it's kind of in my brain.

The creature's eyes widened at that statement, as he quickly looked at various papers and digital archives all over the place, while he murmured about how bad, very bad it was. Then he stopped abruptly, like he just hit an invisible wall.

—Forgive my rudeness; you may call me Doctor Jones which may be a rough translation from my original name. And I'm sad to inform I'm the cause of all you recent... Inconveniences. 

Barry suddenly stood up from the floor, ready to hit the so called doctor real hard, but Wally put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hitting the creature to death wouldn’t do them any good.

—You better have a good explanation. —Barry warned nevertheless.

—Please! It was never my intent to cause harm, I tried to get it as fast as possible, but I had to track it through all the possible galaxies. I even used my wormhole device, and it needs a lot of energy. But I'm not too late, it think I can still- 

—Why did you let it break loose then? Why are members of the green lantern corps affected? Why did you make it, or keep it; whichever it was? —Didn't he understand? Barry asked to himself, he had ruined lives of people! And now he didn't want to take charge for what he had done? Did he really expect to just be forgiven?  
He could have kept going on and on about it, but the floor beneath them started to shake all of a sudden, and last time they checked there weren't earthquakes on space. They were under attack

—I don't suppose their throwing a "welcome to our galaxy" party. —Commented Wally, the nervousness evident in his voice.

—A-36, activate automatic self defense mechanism! —The creature commanded, wasting no time.

—The energy source is too low, self defense not active. —The machine responded from above.

—Use the emergency system then, and put on the shields!

—Initiation protocol active, emergency system will be on in twenty seconds.

—Skip the damn initiation protocol, put the shields up now! —His voice cracked with despair, almost begging the ship to hurry up.

—Emergency system active, shields on. —He then turned around to face Wally and Barry, and have them a 'what are you waiting for' look. 

—Follow me humans! There's no time.

None of the speedsters objected seeing the other alternative was to die there. However they felt very hesitant about the whole situation, not to mention Wally was starting to have a panic attack. He took deep breaths and counted to a hundred, but the more he counted the more anxious he got, and the faster his heart beat, until he was vibrating so fast a normal eye would have seen nothing but a blur. Barry turned around, and seeing they had no time, he picked him bride style and followed the creature through the halls, before picking up the translator.

—Wally, kid, look at me. —He whispered in Wally's ear. —Wally, look at me please. Look at me and focus only on me.

Kid flash complied, and immediately felt his heart slow down, even miss a few beats. Barry's eyes, behind the red mask, reflected confidence and care; as his strong arms held Wally against his torso, warm because of his metabolism, and strong because of his training. When he was like this, on Barry's arms, Wally felt like the entire universe could collide on itself and he’d still be safe. Safe... That calmed him down, but his breath was still quick, only this time his cheeks were red and there was a pounding feeling all over him. Had Barry always looked so handsome? So amazing? Had this always felt they weren’t close enough, and the space between them was suffocating?  Wait… what!? Was he... Falling in love?

— Uncle I... —but he couldn't find his own voice.

Barry shushed him. —Don't worry about it, focus only on me. 

Barry pressed Wally against himself a little bit tighter, as the time seemed to slow down. Not like usual: inevitable and unsettling, instead it felt almost like it was a gift, like those moments were so precious they deserved to last forever. Truth to be told he didn't really want to let go of Wally, something on the back of his mind, or rather on the back of his heart, wanted to hold him forever, to not let anyone touch him, to keep him only for himself. Wally wasn't a kid anymore, Barry reminded himself, he was already a teenager and had grown to be so independent, for instance women didn't look at him and think he was adorable anymore, they thought he was hot; he had seen it in their faces more than once. Wally had grown up so fast. And to think he still wanted the red head all for himself! 

How easy would it be to just lean in and kiss Wally, and Wally was so eager he wouldn't fight back, in fact Kid Flash admired him so much that maybe he wouldn't even mind, furthermore Wally was blushing and his heart beating so maybe he would respond to the kiss and... What in the world was he thinking!? He had a wife, he had his own life! How could he think like that towards Wally? 

—Humans! Over here! —they were taken out of their trance. —I will set your capsule to follow mine because it can't fit the three of us.

In fact, the capsule seemed to be only for one on them, but they didn't comment on it. Heck! They were under attack! There wasn't any time to get comfortable.  
Barry glanced through the window to see the enemy and immediately noticed they looked very similar to the ones that had attacked the watch tower. That meant that either they had a similar technology, or they had troops all over the universe. Meanwhile, Wally and Barry got into the escape capsule, waited for Doctor Jones to activate the camouflage, and ran away. 

As they gained velocity the movements became more abrupt, making the lack of space much more noticeable, for they were bumping constantly against each other. Then they had to dodge a rock and the capsule flipped. Both of them gasped in surprise, when they noticed the position they were in, that is, Wally was on top of Barry, with his arms grabbing his uncle's shoulders and his legs at the sides.

—If the whole trip is going to be like this we might as well stay in this position. —Wally joked. —I mean, because I'm very comfortable. —But he started to think it was a bad idea when Flash smirked with mischief, which was never a good sign.

—Sure! Why not —Barry mocked him, and then put his arms around him to hold him in place.

—Come on! I was just joking, you can't be serious. —Wally started to struggle, but it was in vain, flash was too strong for him, even when a space parasite wasn't feeding off his nutrients.

—Oh! I'm deadly serious.

Wally kept trying to get out of his grip, but it was useless, so he just gave up and snuggled in Barry's chest, who by the way, was laughing at him.    
Slowly the laughter started to die, and the atmosphere got heavier. By then, Barry had already loosened his embrace, but Wally stayed where he was, and looked at Barry, mesmerized by nothing concretely and at the same time everything. The older speedster on the other hand, pushed Wally gently towards him, encouraging him to get closer, but not forcing him to do anything; none of them was thinking about what they were doing, but their hearts threatened to burst out of their chests, and a knot on the mouth of their throat was begging them to lean in, and to listen to their feelings, because those feelings were real. It wasn’t a onetime thing, it wasn’t just a phase, it was love; it had to be. And they didn’t care about the implication of what they were doing, they only followed his instincts.  Lighting strike me if that wasn't a speedster thing.

Waiting any longer would have been not only torturous but also useless, so they just gave in and put their lips together. The kiss wasn't needy, not even rushed. Or at least it didn't feel like it, in fact, it felt loving and caring. In perfect sync, with the perfect person, it also felt like they'd been waiting for centuries for it to happen. There was fire on their chest, as the room's temperature felt like it had gone up insanely and Barry's hand explored Wally's back and spine, deepening the kiss, while Wally curled his legs around Barry’s torso 

Oxygen was an asshole, so they had to break apart in order to breathe and keep living. There wasn't any sudden realization or breaking apart in fear, they just looked in each other's eyes and knew they couldn't hide it anymore, not even from themselves, and much less from each other. None of them felt the need to say anything, the look on their eyes spoke for itself.


End file.
